shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Edelle Newgate/Personality and Relationships
Personality Edelle is a very adventurous woman, when she was growing up she was anything but normal. She liked more of the “boy” stuff, she fished and many other actives. She has a thirst for adventure and exploring places, however oddly enough she isn’t the brightest woman either. She has some lack of intelligences, as shown when her constant forgetting someone or something on an island or such. She loves to eat, drink and sleep, like most pirates she loves the really good battle every once in a while. She is a cheerful, out going and somewhat naïve to the world. Since she was an orphan she had no parents to look up to, so she was raised and trained by the Whitebeard pirates. Edelle has strong connections to her own Nakama, which she considers to be the Whitebeard Pirates, her own crew and some of her other friends in the world. Edelle hates people who “bully” others; she hates to see when others gang up on others. Shown when she got into a dog pile and picked up the men and throw them across the room. Edelle has a good spirit, enjoying the company of others and loves to meet other pirates. She can get drunk and party with the best of them; she loves free time and is very lazy. She hates having to do a lot of work, but sucks it up and does it. She can be friends almost anyone she meets, however she does have a sense. She has something about her that she can either trust someone who doesn’t trusts them. However she keeps this to her self and hides it up with jokes and fun times with her crew. Edelle hates being called a girl or anything that implies that she is weak or dumb. As shown when an old man called her a dumb woman, well what happened to the old man. She said that he has learned his lesson about respecting others, she respects everyone and she expects to have the same. However, Edelle does have a more of a darker side. The reason for her nickname, Fudo Myoo, is when she gets extremely angry. She can not think at what she is doing, she doesn’t angry very easily. However some things that does make her angry is the Blackbeard pirates and when someone questions her own friends and Nakama. She is willing to even give up her own life for her Nakama, as following her own father’s ways. She can’t forgive someone who harms her own crew members; she also wouldn’t let a single person insult Whitebeard. Edelle always wants to get stronger; she loves to train with both her crew and the whitebeard members. She loves fighting, she has even started a few bar fights of course when she was drunk. She also believes that it is not how strong your are, it is that one who has strong family connections and the will to do things. That is what makes a man or woman, strong not how much numbers or muscles or devil fruits. That is her personal philosophy; she could care less about how much money someone has or statue. She was said to even spit up rum in Smokers own face and laugh about it, which does have consequences. She is well aware to just what she says and the consequences, however as she grew and matured, she began to show amazing leadership skills which many believe to surpass those of Whitebeard. She isn’t an average captain as well; she takes all of the crew members into consideration. As shown when Demetrius offered his deal to her, she knew that they had to take in order to live. Relationships Crew Morimura Edelle sees Morimura as a little brother, she always looks out for him and cares about him. Since he himself was an orphan as well, that she had taken in after what Whitebeard had did for her. She thought that she could carry on her own legacy as she cares on Whitebeard. Often Morimura will call Edelle Shi-chan, Japanese for sister. Such a close relationship that Edelle doesn't get called captain, only by her first name. Hawk D. Andy However, with Hawk being a serious and intimating man. She finds him to the most mature out of the threes, often when she is drug she tries to tell him off or something. Hawk ignores it and goes on about his business, however it does seem that Edelle has feelings for Hawk. Slipping out when she was drunk saying "I want to see your ass in my bed right now!". An awkward moment, but Hawk ignored it and thought it was just the rum talking. Edelle doesn't really like Hawk be so stuck up and serious all the time. So she often will random pull a prank or crack a joke about him, of course Morimura and her get a laugh out of it. But Hawk doesn't seem to, but as shown in serious moments Edelle and Hawk are one of the best partners. Whitebeard Pirates Whitebeard Whitebeard being a very good father figure to Edelle, she had looked up to him for years when she was growing up. However her love and admiration for him was so great that when she heard of his death, so completely lost it. She went into a rage and went into a full transformation, killing many marines. However, it seems that she also remembered many of the good times and then she went back to human. However when he was alive, he loved her as his own daughter and her as his own father, she still wishes to keep the Nakama alive. So it seems that she passes on her own legacy that Whitebeard has given to her. Marco Whenever she was little she used to call Marco bird-kun, since his devil fruit. However, it still seems she calls Marco this he doesn't really seem to like it. But its a pet name, she says and Marco has trained Edelle as well. She sees Marco as a big brother figure to her, taking whitebeard's death just as hard as he did. Izo Izo and Edelle respect each other, since it was Izo who taught Edelle how to shot a pistol. Edelle has a strong friendship with Izo, regardless of his outward appearance. Izo has also stated that he thought of Edelle as a great student,he was impressed with her skills and said sometime that she might surpass him in the future. Other Members Edelle loves all of the other members as if they were her brothers and sisters, she thinks of them as part of her Nakama. She was just as shocked and sadden of Whitebeards death, so much that she left the whitebeard pirates and went out to kill blackbeard herself. Enemies Blackbeard Pirates Edelle has only one hate in the world and that is the Blackbeard pirates, for they were the ones who killed her father. She being shocked at what blackbeard did and she couldn't never forgive him for that. Also she can't forgive some of the other crimes they have done. Blackbeard Edelle has a hate for Blackbeard, she has often called him the devil himself and has sworn that she wouldn't rest until blackbeard is at the bottom of the sea. She however has never fought blackbeard, because it seems that her bad sense of direction and lucky leads her more away than closer to Blackbeard. Other members She can't forgive any of the other members of blackbeard's crew either, she often calls them the devil's spawn. She spits every time their names are brought up, however she has fought some members of the crew and usually ending in a draw. World Government Marines Edelle doesn't like the marines, she thinks that they get into the way of her mission. Nothing else has been seen about their relationship. Smoker Edelle and Smoker have a history, her most famous encounter was when she was drunk. She was said that she had spit on him and kicked him the crotch, then running away. So she isn't on his good side, with every other encounter she gave him a nickname of chesty because of his chest always being expose. She often jokes about Tashigi and Smoker, she often calls them the lover birds. Tashigi Edelle likes to fight Tashigi, she seems to find a rival to surpass. After hearing that Tashigi was promoted to captain, Edelle quickly began training again to face her. Allies Hakuri Pirates Edelle and the Hakuri pirates are unique, Demetrius had badly defeated the Newgate pirates. But before they were about to die, Demetrius offered them a deal by twisted Edelle's vision of Demetrius. She thought of him as another whitebeard, Demetrius has promised them protection in exchange if the crew becomes a subrotaine crew and join the armada. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21